With one last growl
by bevino
Summary: In which Naruto make Sasuke need him... in a bad way. NaruSasu.
1. With One Last Growl

**With one last growl  
**By Bevino

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke laid panting in their bed, bodies covered with sweat and cum. Sasuke's throat was sore from the screaming, and his limbs didn't want to listen to him. He was tired, and they had been going for hours. And the dobe just smiled next to him, looking like a real stupid blonde haired idiot.

"Yeah, that was nice," Naruto said, laughing.

"Dobe," Sasuke insulted him. Naruto kept laughing.

They were quiet for a while. Naruto drove his fingers through his hair. Being the future Hokage was tiring, and Sasuke didn't make it better with his sexiness. Naruto's grin grew wider. Sasuke would be sore for some days now, that was for sure.

"It's good to be home."

"Welcome home," Sasuke answered. The black-haired young man reached out for a towel and cleaned them both off, before he collapsed in the bed again, with his back towards Naruto. He smiled in the dark room as he felt Naruto's strong, tan arm go around his waist, hugging him close and burying his blonde head where Sasuke's neck met his back. He felt small lickings, and he heard the purring of the bigger man behind him, and he felt the same sound come from his own mouth.

"Naruto," he mumbled. "I don't have any energy left," he complained. Naruto chukled into his neck, and shook his head.

"I don't either, love," Naruto answered. "I just want to be close to you."

And Sasuke didn't complain. A month from the dobe was more that he could handle, and on top of that, the mission had turned into a longer one. He hadn't seen the dobe in almost two months, and that had driven him almost insane. Though he had known that Naruto probably wanted to sleep when he came home, Sasuke had done all he could to be close to him, and he had succeeded, of course. He always did.

Naruto sure had been tired when he came home, his clothed soaked with blood. Sasuke had made sure that none of the blood was Naruto's.

In one way Sasuke was jelaous of the other. Since the incident with Orochimaru, it had taken a while before he was slightly respected in the village and among his friends again. But Naruto had never stopped believing in him and after gathering enough courage to confess his love to the other man, he did it, and his feelings were returned.

But even so, he wasn't allowed to leave the village quite yet. Right now he was teaching some classes together with Umino Iruka. Sasuke was still too young to begin teaching by himself, he and Naruto and the other ones in Rookie 9 were not even nineteen yet.

His train of thoughts broke when he felt Naruto's tan arm wander down between his legs, under the blanket and into his boxers.

"Naruto," he said warningly and Naruto's hand closed around his soft member. "I already told you that - - -"

"That it easy, teme, I just want to hold you, pervert. Sex isn't the only thing I think of," Naruto cut him short.

Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, I can't sleep when you are grabbing my dick!"

"Why?" came the sleepy answer.

"Because...-" Sasuke said, trying to come up with a reason. He failed.

"Arrgh!" he growled again. "Now you're the pervert!" he said, trying to get Naruto's hand off him. Yes, he failed that too.

"So you're admitting that you are a pervert?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He could _hear_ the smile on the other one's lips. And he realised, that this was something he couldn't fight with the dobe about. When Naruto decided on something - in this case holding his member through the night - he always, always got what he wanted.

"Fine!" he snarled, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Very fine..." Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke soon heard after the soft snorings of the golden boy behind him.

With one last growl, Sasuke actually slept that night.

* * *

Yes, it continued. Even when they didn't make love in the evening, Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's most private part, and held it as they slept. And everytime Sasuke had to fight down the blush. Yes, he was stubborn, and he was sure as hell that he hadn't had been sleeping as well, with Naruto's hand...down there.

But he liked the attention.

And Naruto loved it. Sasuke was a cold person by nature, mental and his body. Naruto loved the feeling of warming the smaller, pale boy up, and he loved to feel Sasuke's heated flesh between his fingers. Maybe Naruto was a pervert, but if it turned him into a pervert if he wanted to sleep better with his love then -

- Yes, then he would be Sasuke's pervert.

The act was not sexual, not really. It was more like the way couples held each other's hand when they were walking in the park together, or at the movies, or in the spring on a nice day. Sasuke was not much of a hand-holder, even though he did hold Naruto's hand when Naruto asked him to. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want to. But Naruto also knew that Sasuke was a very romantic boy, when he wanted to show it.

The key phrase there being _when he wanted to_. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke plus romance equalled rare.

But the dick-holding stuck, and Naruto loved it.

* * *

After a month or two, Naruto came home from his training with Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. The brats had grown up, and Naruto had asked to be their sensei since he was a jounin. When Naruto walked in the door he had the most depressing face, and the taller man pouted adorably.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, though he knew the answer.

"I have a mission," Naruto said, sitting down in the kitchen, on the bench where Sasuke was cutting vegetables. Sasuke gave him a glare, and saved the tomatoes from Naruto's butt, and continued.

"For how long?"

"A month or so," Naruto said, still pouting. Sasuke smiled one of his rarest, dearest smiles, and kissed the blonds lips. Naruto smiled back and patted Sasuke on his head.

"What am I, your dog?"

"Yes, my dog." Naruto said, and went away, packing his things in his bag. Sasuke let his smile drop and looked at the green and red vegetables. Naruto had a mission again, leaving him alone in their apartment. They lived in Naruto's old apartment, and Sasuke had sold the Uchiha-estates in order to afford furniture for the rooms. It had turned out that Naruto didn't own a lot, but he loved things and stuff. The apartment was full of weapons, but also flowers - that both of them took care of, when Naruto was home - books that Naruto read, scrolls, empty cans of Ramen Naruto ate when Sasuke taught at the academy, and stuffed animals here and there. There was also the new TV Naruto had begged him to buy, and the tv-game Sasuke didn't know how Naruto made him buy. Yes, the money was almost gone, and they lived mostly on the money from the ninja-missions Naruto made once in a while.

And now he would be left alone again.

"When will you leave?" he shouted carefully into the bedroom. Naruto walked out, his bag fully packed and already on his back, weapons on along with his short Katana.

"About an hour," Naruto answered, looking pained. "I will probably make it if I go after dinner." Naruto didn't want to leave Sasuke. But of course, as soon as Tsunade let him take over the village as a Hokage, Naruto would be here all the time, with Sasuke. But he had to do missions with his small brats. Naruto saw how Sasuke bit his lower lip as he tried not to look sad. He glanced at the table, and Sasuke saw the look. Naruto smiled evilly, threw away the newspaper, and grabbed Sasuke's ass as he lifted him up onto the table. Sasuke's slender legs wrapped around Naruto's waist, and Naruto kissed him deeply.

Sasuke had learned very early in their realationship that Naruto was very passionate. He always poured his soul and chakra into it when he made love to Sasuke and Sasuke thought that it got even better each time.

Their first time together had been very clumsy, but they had been very young too.

No one could blame them.

But nowadays, it was perfect. Perfect into the smallest bodypart, and Sasuke and Naruto loved every second of it.

And now they both were so horny and desperate, neither of them cared to take it slow.

Naruto growled as he entered Sasuke's tight passage, and Sasuke trembled in the arms of Naruto. He recived another kiss as Naruto begun to move in and out, making him scream as Naruto hit his prostate deep in him. The hands on Sasuke's ass gripped him even harder, causing fingernails to dig into the supple flesh, drawing some blood.

Sasuke was used to when Naruto became violent. He loved it. It was fast, hard, deep, hot, trembling. And it was loving.

Even though Naruto could become very aggressive, he was always careful not to hurt the raven. He knew exactly when he could go faster, and he knew when it wouldn't hurt the other boy when he grabbed the other ones legs and threw them over his shoulders, making him reach deeper, and making Sasuke loose his voice in ecstacy.

Naruto always told Sasuke that he loved him. He mumbled it in Sasuke's ears, making the boy on the table shudder at the feeling when the words went down his back, out in his arms and legs, to continue the already filled fingers and toes with "love you's". Yes, soon Sasuke would be filled, in one way and another. And Naruto came, hard into his lover, right after he made Sasuke shoot his seed into Naruto's waiting hand.

Sasuke felt a pair of lips over his again, and he kissed back, not wanting Naruto to see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you," Naruto said against the lips, making the words fill a little more of the insides of Sasuke's body.

"I love you too."

Naruto took the kitchen-towel and cleaned them up, and fixed the clothes on their bodies. He helped Sasuke down from the table, and in silence, Naruto helped him make the rest of the dinner. They ate in peace, and Sasuke gave Naruto small looks when the other boy ate. He didn't want Naruto to leave, but it was something he had to live with.

And it wasn't only that Naruto wasn't there. No, everyday when Naruto was gone, he had to worry about the blonde. Would he survive, would he get hurt?

Would it be Kyuubi who came home?

Sasuke shook the thoughts out from his head. He didn't want to think about it.

Soon they stood in the doorway, and Naruto kissed Sasuke goodbye. The trio of brats where waiting for him, and made gagging sounds as they kissed deeply.

And they where gone.

* * *

That night Sasuke smiled. Tonight he would sleep like never before. He was tired, and Naruto wasn't here. A smirk appeared on his lips.

No more dick-holding for about a month or more. It was probably the best thing about Naruto not being there.

Sasuke tucked himself in, under the warm, thick blanket, burying his head into the pillow. And he closed his eyes.

Hours later he sat up.

Yes, something was missing. He couldn't sleep, and he had never had problems with sleeping before. He slept like a baby every night, well, a little worse since Naruto began grabbing his crotch.

And then it hit him.

It couldn't be true. Sasuke was in shock, and his hand found its way over his mouth as he realised it.

There was no way that he had liked it; Naruto's hand around his lower part every night.

Naruto had made him used to it.

And now he couldn't sleep.

Sasuke laid down with a thud.

He was going to kill Naruto when he came home. Never in his life would he tell Naruto about his new need to make him sleep.

Sasuke tried to do it to himself.

But it wasn't the hand of Naruto.

Yes, even this continued. Sasuke didn't sleep. Not at all. Sometimes he dozed off, and that made it impossible for him to lose consciousness. But he needed Naruto, grabbing him. He had to have Naruto.

In class Iruka had to wake him up when he was lost in the classroom, not able to sleep, and at the same time, not being able to be awake. He couldn't concentrate, and he couldn't read proper. At the end of the day, Iruka gave him a week off.

Like that would help him.

He wished Iruka could do some wizardry and make Naruto come home.

* * *

A day shorter than a whole month, Naruto came home. He was earlier than Sasuke had believed he would be. But suddenly Naruto stood there, in the doorway, clothes slightly ripped - but no blood this time - smiling at Sasuke.

"Man, I'm tired."

Sasuke dropped his chopstick and did a very unlike Uchiha thing.

Sasuke threw himself in the arms of Naruto, letting the fox carry him to their bedroom.

After one round in the bed, Naruto spoke up.

"It's good to be home."

"Welcome home, love," Sasuke said. Naruo smiled back, and let his back face Sasuke's now wide eyes.

"And now I'm going to sleep."

Sasuke sat up. Did he DARE? He grabbed a hold of Naruto's tan, naked shoulder, and made him face him again.

"Sasuke, I'm too tired for a second round," he mumbled, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke growled.

"How dare you! You think you are the only one tired here? I haven't slept for a month! A MONTH!" he yelled, making the other one look surprised. He didn't have time for that. He needed sleep. If Sasuke didn't sleep he would get fired from the academy, and then he would have nothing to do during the day. It he didn't get some sleep, he wouldn't be able to make love to Naruto. And he wouldn't have the stamina to feed the blonde-haired love of his life.

"Now, get your ass over here and grab my dick or I will cut your head of!" he spat out, back atNaruto. He was furious, but as soon as Naruto's arm went around his waist and his hand around his member, he felt the calm wash over him. Sasuke snuggled his back backwards, and he fell asleep.

And Naruto smiled, and he couldn't help to blush.

God, he loved his bastard.

* * *

**Owari**


	2. A:N

Can you believe it? The two fan fictions I am the most proud of is **BETA'd**! That's freaking amazing!

And all thanks goes to _**Luthien Wildglen**_, for taking time doing so. Thank you!

Very well, I hope you appreciate it, cause I really do. Yay, it's readable! Thank you!

Have a Nice Day!

/_Bevino _


End file.
